


Helping Out

by Junebug1312



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Sexual Frustration, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 09:42:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14541963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junebug1312/pseuds/Junebug1312
Summary: Ethan needed to get laid. This wasn’t a want anymore, it was a fucking need. He was so on edge all the time anything anybody said would set him off.





	Helping Out

It was all week. All freaking week his friends were teasing him. And he tried to pretend that it wasn’t bothering him but god couldn’t they just shut up? It all started with Mark catching him on Grindr. Honestly, he didn’t even know why he signed up he supposed he was just desperate. And really he just wanted to get laid. It felt like months from the last time he had gotten any action. Of course, it wasn’t just for that, he did want a relationship but he wanted to get fucked even more. Hot, sweaty, messy sex that he would actually remember, unlike the last time he had sex when he was drunk. Now, of course, life was even worse because his friends wouldn’t stop fucking teasing him about it.

Just as he exited the kitchen after getting a quick snack he heard laughter bubbling from the living room. Curious as to what had his friends laughing so hard he made his way over there. He was at Marks house helping him work on a special project that was a lot of work and so he was going to pretty much be living in his editing room for days. He didn’t mind, it felt somewhat nice working for Mark again. It was familiar. As he rounded the corner his friends suddenly stopped laughing as loud. Instead, they were stifling there chuckles and generally looking red-faced. Until Kathryn cleared her throat and leaned forward on the couch, Mark and Amy watched her intently.

“So Ethan...got any...good matches,” Kathryn said slowly, biting her lip at the end.

Amy and Mark didn’t do as well hiding their amusement as they howled in laughter, visible tears running down there faces from laughing so hard. It didn’t take Ethan long to understand what they were going on about.

“You guys are assholes! Seriously just let it go” Ethan exclaimed and groaned immediately afterward.

His friends just laughed harder in response and Ethan’s face blossomed red. Not wanting to be the focus of attention Ethan scowled and left the room hearing his friend's annoying laughs getting quieter as he went back to editing.

Could his friends be any more annoying? Obviously, Ethan wasn’t getting any good matches, the main reason being he deleted the app right after Mark found out but it’s not like anyone would believe that now. So now not only was he frustrated with his friends but he was frustrated for other reasons. And his stupid friends making jokes weren’t helping, Mark teasing him alone wasn’t helping either.

Ethan usually stayed later than the rest of the gang, he just really liked to finished things he started and he usually would start pieces of the project late and want them done for the next day. So it would just be Mark and him in the editing room, working quietly as they examined each clip they had to edit but sometimes Mark would take a break and that was Ethan’s personal hell. Now that he knew Ethan was trying to get laid, he took it upon himself to push himself up against Ethan “accidentally” or grope Ethan’s muscles seductively telling him that working out was really paying off. Stupid amateur flirting techniques like that. And sure Ethan knew Mark was just pulling his strings, taking his teasing just a step farther but didn’t he understand that all of those things might actually be doing something to Ethan? Of course, Ethan mentally knew Mark was joking but Ethan’s body was not catching the drift and more often then not he would end up having some physical reactions that were problematic for his conscious.

And it was another one of those nights where everything was calm. Just him, Mark and the computers and yet Ethan knew there was something more sinister playing in Marks' head. Ethan tried to remain focused though watching a certain video clip over and over to catch any mistakes he may have missed when he heard the squeaking of a chair pulling up beside him. In his already paranoid state, he snapped his head quickly. Of course, what he now found beside him was Mark smiling evilly up at Ethan.

“Hey Ethan” Mark exclaimed as if he wasn’t about to try and jokingly seduce his friend.

Ethan gulped nervously and smiled at him in response not trusting his voice.

“I just wanted to check your progress” Mark mentioned casually but Ethan knew it was anything but.

Mark was worrying him, his creepy side smile and wandering eye stained into his head. He tried to keep his eyes glued to the screen but with every passing moment Ethan was regretting staying here alone with Mark again. Mark chuckled deeply and Ethan’s breathing stuttered, that was definitely a mischievous laugh.

“Ethan, you’re so tense” Mark commented placing a confident hand on Ethan's shoulder and rubbing gently.

His entire face scrunched up but he was determined not to break.

“Oh am I?” Ethan replied casually though it came out squeaker then normal.

Mark just chuckled again and began kneading the skin around his shoulder. Ethan stifled a sigh as Mark’s hands began to loosen him up. Truthfully Ethan was very stressed out, with his friends, all this work and his other annoying..problem it was hard to relax. Yet Marks' hands were doing wonderful things to his shoulder so he figured pushing Mark away would be an unwarranted type of reaction. Ethan let out a content sigh and sunk into his chair. Just as Ethan was about to yawn Mark rubbed a little too roughly making Ethan’s arm twitch along with him yelping. In this event, Ethan’s water ended up getting hit by Ethan’s hand as he tried to adjust in his chair sending it flying downwards, thankfully away from the computer but unfortunately for Ethan, it went directly into his lap. Ethan groaned as he examined the damage done, a huge puddle forming on his lap.

“Oh shit! Ethan sorry, I didn’t mean to” Mark exclaimed apologetically yet something about his voice made it seem less genuine.

Mark raced behind him, grabbing a roll of paper towel off his desk. Ethan was about to question why Mark kept a paper towel roll in his office when suddenly Marks' hands were on Ethan’s crotch. Ethan squeaked and his eyes widened as Mark started to rub Ethan’s pants with the paper towel not considering the fact that he was rubbing down on Ethan. Ethan bit his lip knowing it wasn’t Marks intention to be causing him discomfort but fuck if he didn’t stop doing that-

Mark abruptly wadded the paper towel up and pushed down on Ethan’s crotch. Ethan tensed, feeling himself becoming semi-hard as Mark continued to soak up the water.

“Mark!” Ethan exclaimed and hit Marks arm away.

Mark stepped back confusedly until Ethan pushed away from his chair and stood up. It wasn’t super obvious but you could definitely see the outline of his dick right through skinny jeans. Mark wasn’t saying anything he was just staring down at Ethan’s dick.

“Y-You can’t just do stuff like that asshole! I know you're joking but my body is not getting the same message ok? Y-You-“ Ethan cut himself off.

He was panicking now and the next thing he would admit he would definitely regret later. Mark doesn’t need to know he hasn’t gotten laid yet and he is so fucking desperate that any human contact right now would be enough. Not getting any had just left him agitated and pissy and he knew he was being unreasonable but god he couldn’t care right now.

“Ethan calm down ok! I didn't mean-“

“Fuck off Mark just leave me alone dick!” Ethan snapped and stormed out of the room, half hard and miserable.

* * *

Ethan needed to get laid. This wasn’t a want anymore, it was a fucking need. He was so on edge all the time anything anybody said would set him off which is why his friends stopped teasing him very quickly. They didn’t know he hadn’t gotten laid they just knew he was very easy to annoy and Ethan’s bad side was something you didn’t want to be on. The littlest things would trigger him and the gang was past being fearful and now getting annoyed themselves. Everyone was tiptoeing around him not wanting to get the heat from him.

“Ethan look at this,” Mark came over with his phone in hand.

Even Marks voice was grating to Ethan’s ears, that was new.

“Fuck off Mark I’m busy” Ethan brushed him off but Mark was persistent.

“Come on look!” Mark pushed his phone in front of Ethan’s face.

Amy and Tyler exchanged nervous looks as Ethan smacked Marks phone away slightly too aggressively.

“Go suck a dick Mark seriously leave me alone”

The room was quiet as Ethan seethed in his seat. Angry again, of course. He knew why he was getting like this even if no one else did but he didn’t know how to stop himself. He just needed some rough angry-

“Ok, that’s it” Mark stated and grabbed Ethan’s shirt violently.

“Hey!” Ethan exclaimed but Mark was a lot stronger than him so he got pulled quite easily.

Ethan struggled for a moment but eventually gave up letting Mark drag him to whatever destination he had planned. Evidently enough, it was Marks bedroom. Ethan felt a tremor of fear course through him as Mark shut the door and locked it behind them. Was Mark going to fight him? Did Ethan in his not-getting-fucked rage push Mark to far? Mark came forward making Ethan waver. Finally, Mark sat Ethan down on his bed by pushing his shoulder down. Ethan sat willingly, still angry and annoyed but curious.

Mark got down on his knees and placed his hands on Ethan’s legs.

“So is that what you want then?” Mark asked expectantly as if Ethan was supposed to know what that meant.

“What?” Ethan questioned feeling uncomfortable at the current position Mark had put them in.

“A blowjob? Will that be enough?”

As the words left Marks mouth Ethan's eyes widened suddenly way more aware of how Mark was sitting.

“What the fuck are you talking about!?” Ethan exclaimed pushing his legs shut.

Mark still kept a steady grip on them.

“No? A handjob then? What do you fucking want me to do?” Mark said exasperatedly.

Ethan stared at him in shock. Mark must be joking right? Like he always did, in the editing room and in videos. He wasn’t actually being, serious. But as Ethan looked down at Mark who showed no sign of cracking up or that he was kidding Ethan felt a wave of nausea and confusion surround him.

“You’re serious” Ethan stated staring down at Mark in disbelief.

Mark rolled his eyes as if that much was obvious and Ethan could hardly believe the audacity of Mark.

“Ok, well, come get me when your brain tumor is gone” Ethan exclaimed and tried getting up from the bed only to be pushed back down again by Mark.

“Oh no, I am not letting you go,” Mark told him pushing down on his knee with a stern hand.

Ethan raised his eyebrows as if to say ‘seriously?’

“And why the fuck not?” Ethan asked his tone getting progressively more and more irritated.

Mark sighed and rubbed the back of his neck finally looking at least slightly uncomfortable. Ethan didn’t have it within him to feel bad for Mark he put himself in this position.

“Listen Ethan, maybe the rest of our friends don’t understand what’s going on but I do,” Mark paused and lowered his voice “I act the same way you are right now when I’m horny clearly we both don’t handle frustration that well but Jesus man you have literally gone off the deep end and I will do anything to get happy smiley Ethan back” Mark ranted and then crossed his arms, still kneeled on the ground.

Ethan blinked slowly unable to produce any words. He couldn’t exactly deny what Mark was insinuating, he was extremely horny but hearing Mark say those words did strange things to his stomach. Mark stared at him until finally he sighed and motioned towards Ethan.

“So what will it be then?”

Ethan still couldn’t speak, every time he tried to, weird croaking sounds would be made.

“You're serious” Ethan finally went with. It seemed appropriate to reiterate.

Mark threw his hands up in the air like he was completely done with him. Yet he scooted closer over to Ethan who now found his legs were open again and Mark was between them. Mark’s brown eyes looked intensely into Ethan’s.

“Ethan, I will literally fuck you if it means you’ll stop acting like a complete and utter asshole”

Ethan couldn’t breathe. He was positive he couldn’t, not after what Mark just offered. Still, anger stirred inside him at the fact Mark was basically forcing him to choose. In retrospect, Ethan knew that Mark was just trying to help but the rage associated with his horniness wasn’t listening to reason.

“Ok that’s it, I’m leaving” Ethan stated, no joking in his voice whatsoever.

Yet again as he attempted to get up Mark pushed him down. Ethan huffed in annoyance at Mark’s stupid strength.

“Seriously Mark? Enough is enough let me leave and recover my dignity elsewhere”

Another attempt was made but this time Mark’s strategy was different instead of just pushing him down and backing off Mark kept his hands on Ethan’s chest. Mixed emotions swirled in Ethan’s stomach as he peered down at Mark’s hands. He wasn’t going to lie the intimacy of the action wasn’t completely unwanted but still it was strange.

“Ethan please, let me do this for you” Mark’s tone had changed, it was softer and deeper.

Ethan went speechless again as Mark’s hands started to slip lower and lower and all Ethan found he could do was watch. Anger now replaced with genuine disbelief.

“Mark” Ethan whispered not realizing he’d said anything at all until his own voice echoed in his ears.

Mark just gazed at him his fingers at top of Ethan’s jeans, teasing his thumbs inside.

“Mark seriously,” Ethan said but it came out scratchy laced with something he didn’t want to admit yet “Let me go”

Lust blossomed in Ethan’s chest replacing any leftover anger. Ethan suddenly felt like the room was a thousand degrees hotter. If Ethan were to admit it to himself he knew the reason he got hard the other day in the editing room wasn’t strictly based on his body’s unwarranted reactions. He had this little thing for Mark for a while but he always assumed Mark was straight. Technically he still could be straight but he would have to have really hated Ethan’s attitude to do this then.

“What are you doing?” Ethan asked softly.

He was losing his efforts to stop Mark. He was desperate it was almost comical and Mark was just tracing his hands over the waistband of his underwear which was peeking out from under his jeans. Very quickly Ethan was starting to become more accustomed to the idea of Mark doing whatever he damn pleases.

“Giving you what you need” Mark mumbled, his attention focused on the growing bulge in Ethan’s pants.

Ethan blushed scarlet, the fact he was getting hard from a few simple touches showed how horny he truly was. Mark smirked but kept his mouth shut. Ethan was melting into Marks gentle caresses enjoying the simple pleasure he was getting from Marks thumbs rubbing over his hipbones. Ethan chuckled at what Mark said.

“What I need is a good rough fuck”

Now it was Marks turn to gasp and blush which was exactly Ethan’s intentions. Hey, if Mark wanted to play so did he. Mark was quick to regain his composure though and he raised his eyebrow suggestively.

“Is that what you want then? Cause I’d be happy to comply” Mark added trying to hide the smirk creeping on his face.

Ethan’s entire face was now red, ok Mark wins this round. Still, Ethan couldn’t help but feel Mark wasn’t entirely joking.

“Oh really, you’d go as far as fucking me deep and hard into this bed?”

Ethan was pushing it and he knew it but he liked teasing Mark liked to see how far Mark would actually take this weird ploy of his. Mark tried to pretend he wasn’t phased and he took his right hand, placed it on Ethan’s chest and pushed him down so he was lying on his back now. Then Mark sprung off of his knees and straddled Ethan on the bed, leaving Ethan breathless.

“If that’s what you wanted” Mark purred in his ear.

Ethan gulped. His leg was pressed against his crotch tightly and Ethan resisted every impulse running through his body. Mark trailed his hand down and flicked open Ethan’s pants and without a second of hesitation, he stuck his hand down them. Ethan bit his lip as Mark palmed him, he was sure if he even tried to speak a string of moans would emerge from his mouth. It had been so long, too long. And even just the simple friction from another person's hand was enough to make his eyes roll back. Mark noticed this, his expression exuding smugness.

When Mark properly gripped him Ethan bucked up into his hand a small moan falling from his mouth. It was hard for Ethan to determine when his friend had decided that getting him off was a sane idea. But at the moment Ethan could care less about his reasoning especially when he was getting embarrassingly turned on by Marks gentle stroking.

“Is that what you want Ethan?” Mark asked softly.

Ethan raised an eyebrow confused about the question while still being assaulted by pleasure. Mark let his other hand slide under Ethan’s shirt and grip the flesh harshly. The slight pain only added to his arousal, making Ethan want Mark to run his nails down his chest. Mark leaned closer, his mouth lined up with Ethan’s ear.

“Do you want it rough?”

A moan slipped out of Ethan’s mouth at the words. Mark wasn’t joking or teasing he knew that much for sure. The question was too real, no implications of taunting underneath them. And he wanted this, badly.

“ _Yes_ ,” Ethan said breathily as Mark circled his nail near Ethan’s bellybutton.

Mark smirked, his brown tousled hair falling to his forehead as he stopped touching Ethan making him whine. Embarrassment coursed through Ethan’s veins at the noise that escaped his mouth, he was so desperate though.

Mark removed his hand from under his shirt slowly and then with both hands gripped Ethan’s shirt in his hands actually managing to lift Ethan’s torso off the bed.

“Then flip over”

Ethan raised an eyebrow and a sudden realization dawned on him making him rethink this situation.

“Mark our friends are right down the hallway!” He hissed trying to deter Mark and himself from doing anything stupid.

Mark didn’t seem phased, his entire persona different from normal. Ethan had no clue what had happened to his friend from a few minutes ago. Now Mark seemed...eager. Determined to finish what he had started.

“I said flip over,” Mark replied, his voice gravelly and rough.

Ethan’s eyes twinkled with lust and he decided to not argue with that command. His friends unexpectedly became second priority. Mark rolled to the side off of Ethan and almost instantly Ethan turned so he was lying on his stomach, jerking his hips lightly as his member brushed against Marks bedsheets. Even through his pants it still made him hold in a moan.

Suddenly lube was being tossed in front of his face making Ethan raise an eyebrow.

“Finger yourself” Mark ordered, his tone authoritative.

Ethan gulped, noticing the scratchiness of Marks' voice. He was clearly feeling affected as well.

“Didn’t know you had lube straight boy” Ethan teased.

Mark rolled his eyes and smacked a harsh hand down on Ethan’s back. Ethan winced but silently moaned, liking that the light sting resonated. Mark got off the bed and walked behind Ethan leaving Ethan confused until his jeans and underwear were being pulled down leaving Ethan with only a shirt on.

“Mark!” He squeaked feeling like he should cover up in front of his friend.

“Don’t be a smart ass and get yourself ready or I’ll fuck you only using spit”

Ethan’s stomach twisted pleasantly and he swallowed a lump in his throat. Shit, why did that sound so appealing right now?

“Though I bet you’d like that wouldn’t you? So needy, you’ll take anything I give you” Mark growled and Ethan realized what was happening.

Ok so Marks dominant and fuck was he good at it. Ethan’s heart pounded and his submissive side began to come out making him lather the lube on his finger silently and stuck a finger in. The sensation felt almost foreign it had been so long. Yet he craved more as soon as he started to pull his finger in and out but by being closely watched by Mark he tried to hurry the process. After a minute or two Ethan’s fingers were ripped away and Marks callused hands grabbed Ethan’s ass and Ethan realized Mark had taken his pants off while he was busy. The tip of his member was poking Ethan’s entrance and Ethan wanted to scream, please.

“Ethan tell me...tell me you want this” Marks demeanor has changed slightly, Ethan could hear the waver of every nerve coming out.

Ethan didn’t know what to say. Did he want sex? Yes. Did he want sex with Mark? Based on how he was reacting it sure seemed he did. Though how could he know for sure it wasn’t just the hormones and sexual frustration? Ethan just shook his head, Mark was just asking for consent that’s all this was, he didn’t care if Ethan wanted it with him or not.

“Do it” Ethan whined.

Mark began to push in slowly and the sudden fullness had Ethan moaning even though it hurt the tiniest bit. The pain only added to the pleasure strumming through his body. His rocked his hips back lightly helping Mark since it had been a while he was tighter than usual. But he soon became accustomed to having Mark inside him and now all he wanted was Mark to continue.

“Move” he whimpered.

Mark didn’t ask for any more confirmation, instead, he pulled his hips back and then slammed into Ethan. A throaty groan left Ethan’s mouth and he knew exactly why he missed this so much.

“You want it rough right?” Mark asked him, yet it seemed more like he was explaining his sudden thrust then actually asking.

Ethan nodded desperately just wanting Mark to do exactly what he did again. Mark seemed to get the message as he pushed out and back in again but this time it was constant. Ethan’s hips thrust into the bed, precum probably getting all over Marks bedsheets. Ethan couldn’t care, he’d buy Mark new ones. Mark grabbed onto Ethan’s hips, his thumbs pressing as hard as he did in the editing room. But this time, Ethan wasn’t going to storm out he wanted to have the bruises left behind. Marks soft moans echoed in the room along with Ethan’s whiny high pitched squeaks at each movement.

He took in a sharp intake of breath as Mark hit his prostate making him bite his lip to stop from screaming. His friends were outside after all and he was surprised they hadn’t complained about the noise in here or checked up on them. He prayed they didn’t know what they were doing as that would be the most humiliating thing ever.

“Harder” Ethan gritted out, feeling himself getting closer

Mark obliged, rocking faster and deeper into Ethan giving him exactly what he needed. At least Mark sounded like he was enjoying himself as well, letting out tiny grunts as he sped up. Suddenly Marks' nails were running down Ethan’s back contrasting quite brilliantly from the relaxing massage Mark gave him yesterday. He swallowed his moans as he felt like he was getting closer and closer. Mark did it again, his fingernails streaking red lines down his pale skin and he couldn’t help but groan outwardly at the mix of pain and pleasure.

“Mark-I-I’m _fuck_...I’m close” Ethan struggled to say as he bucked his hips into the mattress.

Mark didn’t say anything, he didn’t have to. His nails digging down so hard it was close to breaking skin spoke for him. Ethan gasped out a final moan before coming, spilling all over Marks bed. Oops.

He shuddered as he rode the last few moments of pleasure, enjoying the pleasant bliss that fell over him afterward. God, he needed that.

His entire body felt weak and he was struggling to hold himself up. He would never get tired of sex, he didn’t know how he lived without it for so long. Ethan was aware enough to feel Mark pulling out but something didn’t feel right. Not caring about his nudity anymore Ethan rolled over onto his damaged back and saw that Mark was still hard. The sight of Mark with his hair wrecked and a flushed face made Ethan’s mouth water but the fact he hadn’t come just confused him.

Mark looked like he was about to start getting dressed so Ethan stopped him. Mark knew the reason Ethan did without Ethan even needing to open his mouth. Maybe Mark just knew Ethan better than anyone.

“I didn’t think it’d be right, this was for you not me,” Mark told him shrugging awkwardly.

Ethan smirked at how thoughtful Mark was. He didn’t come because he thought it wasn’t right? How did Ethan become friends with such a good guy? Still, Ethan wanted nothing more at the moment than to see Marks orgasm face.

“Mark you’re such an idiot,” Ethan said with fondness in his voice.

He got off the bed and took Mark in his hand, startling a weak moan out of Marks' mouth.

“E-Ethan you don’t have to-“

Ethan covered his mouth and continued stroking, twisting his wrist when he got to the tip.

“Yes,” Ethan said softly “I do”

It only took a few tugs before Mark was spilling into his hand, his mouth falling open as he twitched. Ethan wiped it off on his shirt even in knowing laundry would be horrible. Mark tried to steady his breathing as Ethan just looked at him with a combination of awe and confusion apparent on his face. Had they really done that? They really just...fucked. Ethan certainly felt better, his mood significantly improved from a few hours ago. He was thankful for it, don’t get him wrong but now that the room was cooling down majorly and the heat of the moment was passing he felt cold and lonely. Mark helped him as a friend, that’s all this was. He saw how frustrated Ethan was and he put him out of his misery. Ethan couldn’t say that didn’t make his heart feel heavy just a little bit.

“Ethan?” Mark interrupted his thoughts making Ethan flinch.

Mark motioned to the door, “We should probably rejoin Amy and Tyler”

So that was it then. What was Ethan expecting? A grand reveal of Mark’s love for him? That they both been pushing down years of hidden feelings? No. Of course not.

Ethan nodded not trusting his voice, who knows what would come out of his mouth right now? Clearly, he didn’t control his emotions very well.

Mark twisted the door handle, the door unlocking as he did. It was eerily silent outside of the room and Ethan prayed it wasn’t because they had heard him and Mark. But as soon as they walked out Amy and Tyler were on their phones scrolling through Twitter. Ethan sighed quietly thankful that at least them having sex went by unnoticed. Still, there was a tiny quiver of Amy’s lips that sent a shot of fear pumping through him but he chose to ignore it since she didn’t say anything.

Ethan’s whole body felt light like sexual frustration was a literal heavyweight that had been pulling him down. He found no anger strumming in his veins anymore. Though he couldn’t help but determine that it was just replaced with sadness and a tiny bit of guilt. He knew that he didn’t pressure Mark into fucking him. For goodness sake, Mark was the one who suggested it, who went through with it. Which brought a whole new load of questions flickering through Ethan’s head. He could have said no to sex. They were joking about it for a minute and then suddenly Mark was asking him to flip over in that deep gruffly voice of his and who was Ethan to say no?

Really it was quite suspicious how invested Mark seemed in him getting laid, sure Ethan could just push it away, pretend it was all because Mark didn’t want to deal with Ethan’s temper anymore but Ethan had a hard time fully believing that. Still, it was hard to believe it was for any other reason, out of all people why would Mark want to fuck him? It's not like he is _that_ good looking and Mark had never hinted about liking him ever.

“Hey, Ethan?” Mark said, not only drawing the attention of Ethan but of Amy and Tyler as well.

“If you were ever feeling…frustrated again, I’d be happy to help”

Ethan felt like he had just been tackled by a huge burly football player. The breath completely sucked out of him. Yet, it only lasted a moment and then he had the biggest shit eating grin on his face.

“Yeah, will do” he replied moving to sit on the couch while Mark walked out of the living room.

And just like that Mark had fixed everything again. Just like he always managed to do. Just like back in the day when he was helping Ethan with his Youtube channel, just like when Ethan got his heartbroken by David. Mark somehow knew exactly what to say to make Ethan feel like everything was going to be alright.

Everything was calm for about two seconds and then Amy’s voice filled the room.

“You good Ethan? Mark didn’t like hurt you or anything right? I don’t think he’d do that but he looked pretty mad and I just-“

Ethan placed a hand on her shoulder, “Woah! Amy no, nothing like that, Mark and I just had some things to…discuss”

Amy still looked unsure, her lip quivered again.

“I promise” Ethan assured giving her a shoulder a small pat.

Amy was still tense, she looked Ethan up and down before finally sighing out in relief.

“Thank god! I thought he was taking his frustration out on you”

Ethan bit his lip to keep from laughing. Oh if only she knew.


End file.
